Tales From Mewni
by load my soul
Summary: A collection of stand-alone short stories that I've written.
1. I'll Love You Forever

Hey all!I wrote this as a request over at my tumblr, zestyweirdo. I hope you enjoy it!

Title: I'll Love You Forever  
Prompt: Family  
Pairing: Tom Lucitor and Marco Diaz

* * *

Marco hated that it bothered him so much. Every single time they'd hang out at Tom's house, it was "_you remember my best friend, Marco?_"

Best friend. It just sounded so _platonic_. He understood the reasoning behind it; hell, he'd been afraid to tell his parents that he was seeing Tom, but they were so incredibly supportive and accepting it made him wonder why he'd been so nervous in the first place. They welcomed Tom into the family with open arms and a seemingly never-ending hug.

The last thing Marco wanted was for Tom to come out before he was ready and he would never dream of pressuring Tom into anything that made him uncomfortable, but at the same time, he was sick of hiding their relationship.

Marco was content to hide his feelings until his beau was ready, but apparently, Tom could tell he was annoyed. He pet Marco's hair gently as they cuddled up in Tom's room.

"Hey, I... I just wanted to tell you that I know. And I'm sorry," Tom sighed, "I just don't know how to tell them. I know it bothers you." Marco sat up, pulling Tom into his arms. He smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Tom's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine, _honest_. Don't rush into anything on my account. I understand how scary this is." Tom didn't want to discount Marco's statement, but he _didn't_ understand how scary it was. Marco wasn't an heir to a throne.

He didn't have an entire Kingdom to think about.

"I love you, Tom. Take your time, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

They must have lost track of time, since Tom didn't realize it was time for dinner until his mother opened the door to his room, catching him and Marco making out. She stared a moment, watching Tom shove Marco off of his bed and onto the floor.

"...Mom?" He asked, worried, "Mom, I can explain." Without a word, Wrathmelior closed the door. Marco stared at Tom, suddenly able to pinpoint the exact moment his love's heart shattered. "M-Marco, what do I do?" Marco collected himself and pulled himself up from the floor, jumping at the sudden boom of thunder just outside the window. "...Mom is upset enough to trigger a storm." Marco raised an eyebrow and backed away from the window as a bolt of lightning struck rather close by.

"Your mom can make storms _just by feeling_?!"

"And my dad is an anger demon." Marco swallowed hard,

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tom smiled weakly, kissing Marco on the cheek,

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're adorable when you're clueless?" Marco crossed his arms and sighed, the tone of the room not exactly playful. "What am I going to do? What if she's upset because I'm not what she wanted me to be?"

"Do you want to go talk to her?" Of course he wanted to talk to his mother. He talked to her about everything, except this. "If you want, I'll go with you." Tom took a deep breath, and smiled nervously, placing a hand on Marco's shoulder.

"I should talk to her by myself."

Tom wasn't sure when the hallway to the living room had become so long and daunting, or when he'd started to feel so incredibly small, but he was very certain of one thing: he couldn't deny who he was a second longer. He approached the living room with tentative steps. Tom raised his fist to knock on the doorframe, but wavered slightly.

"I'm upset too, Wrath," his father sighed, "We need to tell him that this isn't okay." Tom felt his knees buckle and he fell to the floor, prompting his parents to finally notice him. "Oh, Tom. We need to talk to-"

"No," Tom barked, tears falling. His heart was racing, his entire body trembling with emotion. "If you can't accept me for who I am, then maybe I-... _maybe I_...!"

"_Tom_!" Lord Dave sighed, "Calm down." Wrathmelior stood, head down, a somber look on her face.

"_My precious son, why didn't you tell me?_" she asked, scooping Tom into her arms. "_Don't you know the depth of my love? Nothing will change how much I love you. Nothing. Ever._"

"But you said that it wasn't okay."

"_You misunderstand, my love,_" she said tenderly, "_What we thought wasn't okay was the fact that you didn't feel safe enough in telling us. If you were afraid to tell us, we have failed you._" She paused, "_Your father and I will always love you. No matter who you are or who you choose to be with._" Wrathmelior picked up Dave and they all shared a hug. "_I'll love you forever, my baby._"

"Oh! Then," Tom began, "I need to introduce you to someone! Be right back!" He jumped from his mother's arms and ran back to his room. Marco stood at the bedroom window, watching the storm clear up.

"Is everything okay? Your makeup is running." Tom smiled, grabbing Marco's hand.

"I have to introduce you to my parents." He led Marco to the living room, his arm around the human's shoulder. "Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Marco." _Boyfriend_. It just sounded so _right_. She took a picture, overjoyed that Tom had found someone who treated him so well.

"_Welcome to the family, Marco,_" Wrathmelior cooed, digging out the Lucitor family photo album and gently placing the picture inside. She scooped both Tom and Marco into her arms and embraced them both tightly, prompting Tom to wonder why he'd been so nervous to tell his parents in the first place.


	2. Pew Pew Mood Eraser

Hey all! Just a quick note: Star and Marco are very obviously aged up for the purpose of this short. If y'all enjoy this, drop me a review?

* * *

Maybe it was the taste of her lips or the feel of her fingers sliding up the back of his tuxedo, but he was suddenly just so unbearably hot. He pulled away for a moment and loosened his tie. She sat up as well, unbuttoning his shirt. He leaned in, kissing her hungrily. She placed her hands on his bare chest and, catching him off guard, shoved him to the floor.

She hiked up her dress and kicked off her heels. He made motion to sit up, but she put her foot on his chest and pushed him back to the floor. He stared at her foot, his eyes slowly making their way up her leg. He felt small in her suddenly towering presence. Shimmying out of her dress, she looked him over.

"Mr. Diaz-Butterfly," she sighed, biting her lip and eyeing him seductively, "You're staring at me." He'd waited years to carry her over the threshold, but there they finally were. All the years they'd spent adventuring and fighting together and here they were. Finally at their happily ever after. "Marco, hello?" He blinked, suddenly realizing she'd removed her foot from his chest and kneeled down beside him. "You okay?" Unwilling to lose the mood, he pinned her to the floor and kissed her neck. She breathed hard, feeling him suckling and nibbling at her tender flesh.

"I'm great." His voice was deep, husky and deliciously seductive. This was a strangely confident Marco she wasn't used to, but she rather enjoyed it. She ran her hands up and down his back, eventually grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulling him away from her neck.

"On the lips," she demanded quietly, moving in to kiss him roughly. They rolled around on the floor, panting and play fighting for dominance in the encounter.

Things progressed to a natural tipping point. He kneeled over her, both of them breathing hard and excited. She motioned to flip him onto his back to regain dominance but miscalculated. She covered her mouth with her hands, suddenly realizing where her knee had landed. His eyes widened, he became rigid and hunched. His breath caught in his throat. He forced himself to breathe, his entire body quaking from the sudden blow.

"Star, please move," he squeaked, fighting the need to curl up into a ball.

"...oh my god," she breathed, any mood absolutely ruined. She crawled out from under him and watched him assume the fetal position, naked, on the floor. "...what do I do?" He forced himself to start laughing to cover the fact that he actually wanted to cry. Marco looked up at her, only slightly amused by the look of horror on her face. She reached out and touched his cheek and oh, on second thought, he actually was crying. He kept laughing; this is not how he wanted to spend his honeymoon - crying on the floor, naked and in a ball - but it was definitely on brand for their adventures.

She helped him up into bed, handed him his underwear and sat next to him sheepishly.

"Marco, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" She kept rambling her apology, but he wasn't angry with her; it's not like she meant to nail him there! "I'm going to go get you a drink." She scuttled away into the kitchen and took a look into their fridge. Pulling out a bottle of corn-branded sports drink, she leaned against the fridge and tried not to beat herself up about it. She heard his forced laughter devolve into weak groaning and poked her head back into their bedroom. "Marcoooo...?" He smiled at her, pain still evident on his face. He gave her a double thumbs up.

"I didn't throw up!" He examined the drink Star handed him and grimaced a bit. "...Super Slammin'... Yellow... flavor...?" He laughed and handed it back to her, "I don't get why every non-meat flavor on Mewni is corn."

"...there was a meat flavored one, if you'd prefer it. It's Mega Mystery Meat flavor."

"...yuck. Now I might throw up."

"I'm really sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." She noticed that he'd turned on his laptop and had it set out on their bed, "Whatcha doing?"

"I figured that since the mood has... shifted, we could just sit around, enjoy each other and watch the finale of Youths?" She handed him the drink and watched him with deep adoration in her eyes. A few minutes into the finale, she leaned over and kissed him deeply. "...what was that for?" He asked, a fond smile on his face.

"I love you, Marco Diaz-Butterfly."

"I love you too, Star Butterfly-Diaz."


End file.
